Alone No More
by BerzerkerFuse
Summary: Tails let down his friends and Sonic but, what if he didn't really let them down, would that change anything? Anthro AU don't like don't read and viewers discretion is advised.


**Alone No More**

(Play Make Me Fade by Vanic x KFlay) Tails slumped down against a tree in a forest and had his head in his arms and knees, crying. Crying because he couldn't save Sonic, crying because he couldn't help Cream, he let down his best of friends but they never let him down but now, Tails was on his own, forever. Tears poured out of his eyes as he sobbed continuously but little did he know life was about to get better, way better than it already was before. He went to home or at least that is what he called it but now, he was seriously starting to highly doubt that he even belonged in Mobius anymore. He jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his unfortunate end to come, because sooner or later he was going to die or get killed, by himself because the mental torment of not being able to save Sonic hurt him so much in the inside that it was quite literally, killing him. He then saw one of the Eggfleets hover over his house and set up a laser but Tails wasn't going to let the bastard that badly injured Sonic and killed his parents kill him.

He jumped out of his house as his house exploded then, Tails flew all the way up and fired his arm cannon at the exposed cores of the ships and also dodge all of Eggman's relentless attacks of fury. Tails grunted as he dodged the lasers and shot at the core then he flew at the mother ship and near to the core and yelled "THIS IS FOR SONIC!" And then he fired then he got hit in the chest and was knocked out of the skies but that would've happened because the ship would've exploded anyways. The ship exploded causing a chain reaction of explosion and did something that Sonic always had trouble doing, killing Eggman, the man that took so much away from him and Tails, the man that ripped Tails from his home and his family and then the man that hurt his best friends.

Static rung in Tails' ears at he fell and was about to land beck on the ground but instead white light engulfed him and he landed in the middle of an unknown forest, unharmed. He was sure that he was losing his mind but he wasn't, he was actually alive. (Stop music) He sighed sadly as he got up and explored the whole entire new world that was in front of him, alone. Tails arrived there when he was ten but now he was sixteen because he is a great survivor surprisingly but his age constantly reminded him of Sonic who was two years older.

What Tails really need was new clothing because he wore a grey rip short sleeved shirt and green shorts that are covered in stains along with shoes that have lost their color. Due to being in the wilderness for so long his body was well built but that didn't really help him survive what lies inside the forest then he saw a blue blur fall through the tree tops, he flew very quickly over to the crash site where he found his long lost friend, Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.

"So Sonic really did survive? That's incredible!" Tails said thing out loud which one of his bad habits that he developed over time. "Tails is that you?" Sonic asked groaning while Tails responded "the one and only" Sonic jumped up and looked at him and hugged him as he asked "dude, where the hell have you been?" Tails replied "here all alone" Sonic let go of Tails and unfortunate he also was in need of new clothing because his blue t-shirt and shorts were covered in stains and the shirt was ripped as well. "So what brings you around here Sonic?" Tails asked handing a canteen full of water to Sonic he drank a bit and then replied, "I was in an accident and well ended up here, after looking for six years I finally found who finished Eggman off for good."

Tails scratched the back of his head and said being polite as usual, "that was nothing" Sonic then retorted "oh trust me, that was something because not only avenged your parents but avenged Uncle Chuck and my adoptive parents" "well you could make more of a difference, anyways how's Cream" "we don't know because the day you disappeared was the day she disappeared too and I thought you knew" Tails shook his head and sighed unhappily. Sonic patted him on the back and said "one you'll find someone who you really care about so don't worry bud." With that Sonic and Tails ran and flew to find civilization.

For two hours they ran and flew but only found more forest but, this allowed them to get accustomed to maneuvering around trees and a myriad of other objects such as crumbling castles but then two minutes later they finally saw civilization right in front of them. "Wow that took way too long" Sonic said and then Tails replied "definitely" they then walked all the way where they horses that could stand on two legs! They all had clothing on and looked extremely similar to the Mobians except they weren't a variety of different species, it was just horse, pegasi, and unicorns. "Well this is new" Sonic while Tails face palmed and said "no shit" "just saying" they continued walking through the town, continuously getting weird looks until an orange and cyan mare ran into them causing them to fall on top of Sonic and Tails.

They all blushed intensely but then got off each other and then the orange one asked "what are you and who?" Tails answered "I am Miles 'Tails' Prower but just call me Tails" Sonic then added on, "My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and the fasted thing alive" the cyan mare giggled as she said "I guess I have some competition here since I am the fastest flyer of all of Equestria" the orange mare introduced herself, "my name is Scootaloo" then the cyan mare added "and my name is Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer of all of Equestria!"

* * *

 **I hope you people like this story and if you do then suggest ideas to add more things into this brand new story I have been typing all morning** **(/._.)/**


End file.
